kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aranea Fulbright
Aranea Fulbright is the daughter of Patrick Fulbright and Charlotte MayHence(Fulbright) in the universe of Divachick86, as well as Gamewizard2008. Stories She made her first appearance in the one-shot, "Can I Help Pour Out the Rain". In this story she made a trip to the cemetary with her father to leave flowers for her passed grandmother. On the ride home she played twenty questions and asked questions that took Patrick by surprise. She also made an appearance in Gamewizard2008's "The Son of Evil", where she attempted to assist Cheren in stopping his opposite. In Scorched Wings, she tried to cheer Fybi up about her ruined wings by giving her a jetpack, but she refused. She later accompanied the others as they faced Phosphora up in the Moody Storm. She then appears in "Anthony Ant", where she and the rest of Sector W watch as their leader, Anthony slowly shrinks smaller, and they try to figure out what's going on. While he stays inside a dollhouse brought by Sally Harper, Aranea comes and makes jokes about his "short" stature. She later has the idea for her and the others to torture Anthony while he's tiny, which would make him apologize to Vweeb. In Operation: SCARY, Aranea dresses up as an angel for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters spreads, turning everyone into their costumes, Aranea becomes a real angel, and has the time of her life as she flies around in the skies just like Fybi. Background Aranea was made fun of for her shorter size in her younger years, and she had a grudge with Anthony for being one of the people to mock her. When she was accepted into KND, and sent to Sector W, she didn't want to accept Anthony as her leader. As time passed, Aranea grew to accept him as leader, but they have a neutral friendship. Appearance She gets her appearance mostly from her mother. She has whitish blond hair, in two twin braids weaved with light blue ribbons. She is very small for her age as well. Unlike her mother, Aranea has emerald green eyes and does not wear glasses. She wears a light blue jacket over a white tank top, a light blue checkered skirt with white leggings, and sparkly blue sneakers. Personality Aranea earned her father's personality for the most part. She is very mischievious and loves pranks. She is also very sweet and innocent, which is why she usually gets away with everything, especially if her father has something to do with it. She is a big daddy's girl and isn't ashamed of it at all. Her father's nickname for her is Sky, because he claims her appearal reminds him of the sky, and she hates when anyone but he calls her that, because she feels it marks her close relationship with her father. Abilities Like her mother, Aranea's short height gives her an advantage. She's able to crawl into small places, go across small ledges, and also move at quick speeds, helping her to dodge enemy attack better. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Divagirl362's Pages Category:Paddy and Charlotte's Kids